User talk:12.193.44.11
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Asari page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 18:52, May 11, 2010 BCE vs. BC Please leave the asari article alone please. This game, as do most scifi games, use BCE becuase it stands for Before Common Era. BC stands for Before Christ. Therefore it isn't appropite and the time line in the codex uses BCE it is what we use on this site. So please refrain from changing BC to BCE again. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have now twice and this is the last time from me. BCE IS much more appropite it is also WHAT THE GAME USES so we use it here as well. Stop adding it or I will report you. You have been warned twice because this is now an edit war. Lancer1289 19:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) BC vs BCE Report me ! , YOU COMMONER!!!! :Fine then. Lancer1289 20:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) WTF is up with people these days. Paladin cross 22:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Commoner. Wow. You know someone is pathetic when they have to resort to insulting the purported socioeconomic status of someone they have never met. Just a reminder- things like this are ad hominem attacks, attacking the person rather than addressing the points. And ad hominem attacks are considered a form of logical fallacy, meaning that the person who resorts to them has automatically lost the argument, at least in terms of validity. SpartHawg948 01:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Prithee, knave! Why dost thou yammer and bleat so? Art thou addled of the mind? Surely thou must be unwell, to accuse one such as good Sir Lancer-lot of being a common peasant! I dare say, a demon must surely have seized thy brain if thou art too dumbstruck to realize that in the feudal system that is the wiki, 'tis the unregistered users such as thyself who truly art commoners, while registered users such as good Sir Lancer-lot comprise the exalted knighthood. Verily, I henceforth declare that such scurrilous behavior which thou hast exhibited heretofore must cease forthwith, lest thou raise the ire of the nobles and be banished into exile! The Right Honorable Spart, Earl of Hawg, in the year of our Lord 948 Be advised Lancer1289 is, in point of fact, correct. Mass Effect uses the BCE/CE system of dating, as opposed to BC/AD. As such, any edit changing BCE to BC, or CE to AD is wrong. Whats more, doing so after being specifically informed that it's wrong is vandalism. People get banned for vandalism. People also get banned for insulting other users. Calling another user a 'commoner' could be construed as an insult, as it did appear to be intended as such. Please familiarize yourself with site policy and tone it down if you wish to continue contributing. If you do not, and continue editing in the manner you have been thus far, further actions will have to be taken. SpartHawg948 01:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) In case you didn't get the gist of it, now that you have been advised that this site uses BCE/CE as opposed to BC/AD, and that this is because the Mass Effect developers chose to use BCE/CE, any further edits changing BCE to BC or CE to AD will be considered vandalism, and will result in a ban. SpartHawg948 16:51, May 12, 2010 (UTC)